YuGioh Meme Time
by Neitherworld
Summary: Deviantart meme, fanfition style! Mostly short stories. May contain or have been in contact with: fluff, violence, slightly bad humor, Fanon, cameos, swearing, crossovers and plenty of Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Graceshpping!
1. Obvious Questions

A/n: So I saw that a few people did some DeviantART meme's in fanfic forum, so even though I wasn't tagged, I decided to try. Plus I have nothing better to do. So here are some drabbles and short stories for ya! They are kinda long, so I hope you don't mind reading!

Characters'll be speaking mainly Japanese, but may speak English, or Arabic if I say so. Maybe some french too. Also in one of them they will obviously speaking ancient Egyptian. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Also I'm splitting this up into three parts: Obvious questions, Pairings and What if.....?

* * *

**The obvious questions:**

_Prompt 1: Starting with the obvious, who is your fave Yu-Gi-Oh! Character? _

Most of the villains. But if I have to choose, Ryou would be my top fave, then Theif Bakura, then Yami Bakura, and then Marik Ishtar.

…..

Does anyone notice how popular Ryou is even through he gets very little time in both the manga and anime...?

* * *

_Prompt 2: What would happen if you and this character met?_

"Um...Ryou....do you feel like were being wacthed?" Marik asked his friend, as they walked down the street.

"No, why?"

"Well...you see there this girl with brown, curly hair and green eyes, who looks like a foreigner, that's been kinda...stalking us for the past two hours..... I'm surprised you didn't notice"

Ryou felt uneasy. "R-really..?"

"Yeah, really" Marik pointed behind them. And sure enough a female brunette was standing behind them.

"**Uh....hello...?"**

Marik turned back to Ryou. "Wait...hello... she's speaking, English right? You know almost perfect English, so go talk to her!"

Ryou grumbled and turned to the girl. "**Hello! Is there some you need?"**

"**Can I take a photo of you!"**

"**Ano...? Oh wait, sure!."**

"**Really?! Thanks! **_Thank you very much_**"**

"Will what do ya know, she does know some Japanese" Marik said,bracing himself for the camera flash and fangirl scream.

* * *

_Prompt 3: Through a character in the universe of one of your other favorite fandoms! 8D How would they react? _

(AN originally I was gonna do D Gray Man but then when I looked at the screen, tit seemed as though my hands went ahead wrote something else.

…....

So, instead I picked a post-DH Harry Potter)

* * *

"After the unexpected retirements of Professor Trelawney and Firenze, Hogwarts is pleased to welcome our new Divination Professor, Ryou Bakura!" Headmistress McGonagall announced.

The said teacher stood up, before sitting back down.

Ryou Bakura, and the spirit in his head, listened closely to the students whispers.

"A teacher! He looks too young to be a teacher!"

"What's with his hair, it so...._white_"

"And his name too. He sounds like a foreigner...."

"A handsome foreigner."

"Handsome? He seems too bloody feminine to even be called handsome."

/_Too..... Feminine....? Why I sho-/_

"_No! Bakura, be nice to them! We don't want to get in trouble!"_

_/Fine.... but I have a feeling some Slytherins won't have too many good omens in their future../_

"_Oh god, _no."


	2. Pairings

**Pairings!**

_Prompt 4: Who are you dream Yu-Gi-Oh lovebirds?_

I'm not a big fan of romance, but I'm gonna have to say Graceshpping(Ryou Bakura x Ishizu Ishtar) with the sadistic Deathshpping coming next.

* * *

_Prompt 5: How would these characters proclaim their undying love to each other?_

"Why do you keep looking at my sister like that, Ry?"

"What do you mean....?" Ryou turned towards his friend.

Marik took his gaze off the glass object in his hand. "Every time Ishizu is busy touring people around the Museum, you keep looking at her like she's the Mona_ frigging _Lisa!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"See! You're doing it AGAIN! What, do you have a crush one her something? You do know she's a few good years older than you, right?"

He looked back the Egyptian. "I do _not_ have a crush on her!"

"Ry, you're blushing."

"W-what....no...I'm not!"

"You're a really bad lair, you know that right?"

"....shut up"

"What are you two bickering about, _now?_"

The two teens turned towards the new voice. The voice of a certain female Ishtar.

"Nothing" Ryou replied quickly, but his blush just increased.

"Ah.. come on Ryou, don'tcha wanna ask her something?"

Ishizu raised he eyebrow. Ryou puffed his cheeks up in annoyance.

"Oh fine.... willyougoonadatewithmeI'vealwayskindalikedandstuff .....please?"

A light blush formed on Ishizu's cheeks. "Sure, Ryou. But if anyone asks you're over legal age." she said before walking off.

A faint smash could be heard as the glass in Marik's hand dropped to the ground.

* * *

_Prompt 6: What would their first date be like?_

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Ryou." Ishizu said, sitting down on the small table. "It's nothing really!" He told her.

"You sure no one minds?" The woman repeated with umpteenth time since he picker he up. "Nope. My father's away and the spirit's asleep. Battle city took a lot out of him." Ryou replied.

"Probably. Wow this looks good. What is it?" Ishizu said, looking at the plate the sat in front of her.

"Ramon, with a side of Onigiri and some Miso soup. I have some tea as well."

**-later-**

"That was good. Can have some tea?"

"Sure-AH!"

"Ow! Hot!"

Ryou grimaced, as he had ended up tripping and spilling hot tea on Ishizu.

"Ah, I'm so so sorry!" He pleaded. "It's okay... do you think any of you're clothes would fit me?"

"Huh....oh your dress..I'm sor-" Ryou was cut off by a small kiss on his lips.

"As I said, it's okay."

* * *

_Prompt 7: Now dress your couple as each other! 8D_

_Knock knock knock._

"Hello, Ryou. Here for you clothes, I take it? I have to go change then, I fell asleep in them by accident. Please wait here."

"Okay...." Ryou said sitting down on the couch, as Ishizu walk off.

"Ryou? Wait.... is my sister in your...? What did you guys do last night?" Marik said, coming in form the kitchen.

"What! No... I just spilled something on her dress that's all....ah god what are you doing...?" A large grin..no smirk... had formed on Mark face. It was making Ryou _very _uneasy. "I wonder what you'd look like in one of Ishizu's old dresses...."

After a few minutes, Marik had triumphed and Ryou was stuck in a dress. "Gotcha Ryou!"

"......."

"Ryou....?"

"......."

"Any body home, Ryou...?" Marik watched as Ryou's hair seemed to become wilder and his face, sharper.

"You are so dead, Marik. I'll give you a head start. Now...RUN!"

And like any sane person, he did.

* * *

A/N: Review....? I'll have the What if....? part up hopefully this weekend! EDIT: fixed a few problems....


	3. What if?

**A/N: Hello. I finally finished this! I like to thank Mairorah and Taltal19 ****, for reviewing and motivating me to finish writing this XD I found it the hardest to write number 9. Sorry if I insult anyone named Melvin. If it makes you feel better, my father's name is Melvin. Sorry for any mistakes as well. I'm only human and am proof reading this myself...(I'm Canadian, I say sorry a lot... sorry)**

**Edit: I fixed up a few simple mistakes. I really love this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**YuGiOh Meme Part 3: What if...?**

_

* * *

Prompt 8: ...Someone stole you favorite characters trading card! D8 ***tehhorror*** What will they do!_

Marik looked at Ryou, as though he had grown a second head.

"...So me get this straight. Bakura is planning to commit first degree murder, because some one stole one measly card from him? You have to be joking."

Ryou nodded, a rather grim expression his face. "He said something like 'No one steals form the effing thief king!' as well. But I don't know too much about it."

Marik sighed. "Why is it, that ever since I met you guys I've been stuck in some of the weirdest situations ever! You know what? I'm sitting this one out. Bye!" And with that he was out the door and down the apartment building's stairs. "Huh, Bakura's right, He is pretty fast. Stupid Marik... wait a minute... I wonder if he knows who... MARIK!"

After a bit of running, Ryou reached the Ishtars' house. Rishid and Ishizu were away, so they had to leave Marik alone. A bad idea. The albino was about to knock on the front door, when he noticed it was already open. _'That's odd...' _Walking in, he listen carefully. '_Quite, too qu-' _A loud yell was heard from the living room, as well as a string of curses.

"Get (pant) off (huff) ME!" Marik's voice.

Ryou ran into the room and it took almost all of his will power not to laugh.

Bakura was sitting top of Marik. The former spirit was saying something along the line of: "Gimme back the damn card, you bastard and I'll get off!" but Ryou wasn't listening. There was something about Marik that wasn't right...

"You're crushing my ribcage!... eh? Oh look who it is! Now what did Marik-pretty say his name was... Oh! Ryou-light, isn't it?"

"Hi, Marik... Wait...! What did you call me?"

"Hello, host. If you're looking for Marik, I'd come back later. His little parasite's in control now. Now, now what's with the confused face? Remember from battle city before we nearly died?" Ryou remembered, but he didn't want to. Not one bit, even if he hadn't been around that much.

"There's something...different about you." Ryou looked toward Not-Marik/Mariku, but not in the eyes. He just couldn't.

"Of course there is. All three times, including this one, when Mariku took control, Mariku's been different. That's would be because every time Marik was slightly different. Mariku a figment of his own brain, of his own creation and of his own insanity, as much as I hate to say it. And thus, I change, depending on what's going on."

"Why do you keep slipping in and out of talking in third person? And Mariku? The only worse name than that is Melvin!"

Ryou blinked, taking in what had been said (and ignoring the spirits comment.) Strange, it was, that was for sure. There was a rather awkward silence. Bakura's voice broke it quickly though.

"Nice to know. Now give me the damn card before I snap your neck!"

"Mariku didn't take it through!"

"Quit lying, you parasite!"

"Parasite? You think _I'm_ the parasite? Last time I saw you, _you_ were the parasite!"

"You're doing it again!"

"What is Mariku doing!"

"GAHH! You know what I mean!"

And so the conversation, if one could call it that, went on for awhile. Ryou, sensing he'd have to be there for awhile (to keep them form killing each other) stuck his hands in his pockets. His half lidded eyes snapped open when he felt something.

"Um... Spirit? Not-Marik?"

"WHAT?"

"I found the card..."

* * *

_Prompt 9: ...Prince Atem and Thief Bakura met when they were both little kiddies._

Atem was the happiest he'd been a long time. Finally, he was out of the stuffy palace! To think that there was a secret passage in the nine year old's room. "I wonder why they didn't allow me out here anyways..." He murmured to himself.

Jingling the money he had brought with him, the boy weaved himself in and out of the crowd. He was wearing a cloak with a hood, so no one recognized him. Atem was pretty sure no one had _even_ took notice of the young child.

Feeling his stomach growling, the little prince went to the nearest food stand and bought some bread and fruit in a basket.

"Little young to be out and about by your self, aren'tcha? Be careful now, you got that?" The vendor told him. "Alright. I will, miss. Thank you." and with that he was gone. "So polite. Something seemed familiar about 'im, though..."

Atem continued to wonder around Thebes. After a few hours he realized he was almost back were he started. Deciding to head back to the palace, Atem turned east. But the prince didn't get very far.

"You thief! Get back here!" Atem turned around and saw the vendor from before. She was chasing a young man in a cloak, carrying away a loaf of bread and a pomegranate. The boy's cloak made it so one couldn't see his eyes.

Atem quickly hid in a welly hidden alley way when he saw some of the city guards coming. He didn't want to be recognized or caught by them.

But the prince wasn't the only one with that idea. The thief slid into the alley, almost knocking into Atem. "Ah..." The thief's hand clasped the prince's mouth. The thief put his index finger to his own, as to tell Atem to be quiet.

They silently watched as the guards walked past.

After they left, the thief let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." he said, taking a bite of his bread. "You okay?" He turned to Atem. At the sight of the younger boy's confused expression he explained. "Because you seemed a little afraid of the guards." Now that the prince could see him. Atem could tell the boy was about twelve or thirteen. Older then him for sure.

" Yeah. Why... why'd you steal form that woman? Couldn't you have... you know... payed for it?"

"Ku..?" the boys face, or at least what Atem could see, made a confused expression. Though it was different form the prince's own. "Your not very smart are you, kid?"

Atem scowled. He was smart...he ... he just didn't get why the boy stole the food. Surely he had money?

"I _am_ smart... I just don't understand why... why you'd steal from that poor woman!"

The thief snorted. "Poor? Kukukukuku... she's one of the richest farmers in this blasted town! I stole it because I have no money!"

Atem blinked. No money...? But his father took great care of his people! How would he let some one starve like that? The prince looked at the boy. He was very skinny. Skin and bones but some small muscles forming. Odd.

"Why don't you get a... a … job?" Atem asked.

"You're really nosy, you know kid? No one around around he would ever hire a... sigh... demon." The boy had said the last sentence in a very forlorn, quiet tone. Atem felt bad for him.

Something... something bad must of happened when he was younger. Surely no one was this sad, poor and forced to act so tough(Atem was pretty sure most of it was acting) to survive was like that naturally! But... demon? What did he mean by that? He looked perfectly human...

The boy sighed again. "I should be getting back to Kul Elna now. See you, kid. Hopefully your curiosity won't get you killed..." And then he was off, running into the crowded streets of Thebes.

"Wait!" the prince ran out of the alley way. "I didn't catch your name! Mine's Atem!" He yelled, but the boy was too far away to hear.

Atem smiled to himself. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Through the thief was a little rude, he seem... nice. Once one would get to know him of course. And who knew. Maybe he'd change, eventually.

Atem hoped to see the thief sometime again.

* * *

_Prompt 10: ...Your favorite light and dark duo took their first trip to the grocery store?_

_**(A/N Imma gonna be a bit more canon with this one, so, like in some of the short stories, Bakura is only a spirit in Ryou's body and doesn't have his own...**/spirit to host/'host to spirit'**)**_

/_Ku...?/_

_'Hmm, what's wrong, spirit?' _Ryou mentally said, half-absently looking at the vegetables for sale.

_/I just thought that I saw the pharaoh or his midget. That's all.../ _A low, irritated growl resounded in Ryou's head. Wincing slightly at the malice he heard, Ryou continued to buy groceries.

/_Hey, host? Can we get some steak?/ _

_'Why... oh' _Ryou grimaced at the small mental picture he caught. The spirit seemed to like his steak very rare. So rare, it was practically mooing.

_/Ku... that women keeps looking at us weirdly. I don't like it./_

_'You hardly like anything. Anyways, you're overreacting. It's not everyday someone sees an albino. Plus, I don't want to be kicked out of anther store, especially a grocery store, because someone looked at yo- _me,_ weirdly!' _

The teen was started to get a little annoyed. Ever since Battle city, the spirit had been nicer to him, but he was still _so _irritating!

_/Like you can do anything to stop me, puny host./ _

_'…'_

_/Ku...? What? You are quite puny and frail you know? Huh... AHA! I KNEW IT!/_

_'Wha-' _

"Hello, Bakura-kun!" A certain, tri-color, spiky haired teen said.

"O-oh, hi Yugi-kun..." Ryou said, snapping out of his stupor. "W-why are you here?"

"Shopping of course. My parents are away for the next few weeks, and my grandfather had to look after the shop. So Bakura-kun, are feeling any better? After, you know..."

"I'm... I'm fine, Yugi-kun."

"Oh, are sure...?"

"Yes."

They fell into a rather uncomfortable silence.

"...that's it..." A low growl.

"...Ryou-kun...?" Yugi watched Ryou storm off toward a woman by the strawberry stand. Odd. It was even more odd that Ryou hadn't even notice Yugi call the teen by his given name. There was something odd about Ryou's looks as well... unless.

Yugi felt the sensation of falling and knew the Pharaoh, who he dubbed Yami, had taken over. "Bakura. You're back."

" Of course I am, Starfish. I'm busy now, so go away"

"Busy doing what, exactly?"

Bakura grimaced. The stupid pharaoh was attracting too much unwanted attention.

_'Bakura, please don't kill anyone...!'_

_/What makes you think you can stop me, Host?/_

_'…'_

_/Thought so./_

"_Bakura, _don't you dare harm any one here!" Yami told him, as though he was talking to a child. "Or what?" Bakura snarled, swiftly turning and then punching Yami. A fight broke out, as they didn't have the tools needed for a duel.

Marik, Jonouchi and Honda, who were there for who knows what, began to cheer them on.

**Later...**

_'I can't believe you got us kicked out! And now I have a black eye. What was with that "Ku" thing anyways? Verbal tic?'_

_/...Look on the bright side Host, we may of gotten kicked out but only one person died .../_

_'Hmm... you're right... WAIT, _one_ person! BAKURA! When? How? Who?' _

_/Kukuku... silly Host, you need to pay attention more. I hope that woman didn't have any children!/ _

Ryou could just tell he was smirking. He could just tell.

* * *

_Prompt 11: … Joey/Jonouchi took over Kaiba Corp?_

Seto Kaiba was usually a calm man. But not today. Nope. Today he was _pissed._ No one even made eye contact with him, afraid they'd get in deep trouble.

Why was Kaiba so unhappy you ask? Well to find that answer, we're gonna have to do a flashback.

It had all started when Katsuya Jonouchi, nicknamed, Joey started bugging Seto and bragging that he beat Yugi at a game. '_Big deal. I saw, Yugi let him win. Plus it wasn't even Duel Monsters'_

Of course by noon it was really, _really_ starting to get on Kaiba's nerves. So, too irritated to think of anything else, challenged him to a duel.

"If I win you have to stay at least eleven meters away from me, unless there's no way you can't."

"And if I win...?"

"You can be the CEO of Kaiba Corp. for a day." Many murmurs were heard from student surrounding them.

"Hmm... How 'bout a week?" More whispers.

"Five days." A few gasps.

"DEAL!"

Long story short, Joey miraculously won and this brings us back to the current situation.

"Oh come on, big brother it can't be _that_ bad. Anyways it's only five days!" Mokuba told him for the fifth time.

"... I guess you're right. What's worst that could happen... other than him destroying the company." Kaiba sighed in defeat.

**-Five days later-**

"Oh, Kaiba why are you here?" Joey asked, as the brunette walked into the office.

"Five days are up. Out." He demanded. "Wa? Already?" Joey caught the icy glare directed at him. "Oh... right. Bye Kaiba. See ya Mokuba." And with that he was gone.

"Huh, he really didn't do too much damage. Good. Stupid mutt." Seto looked through some of the documents on his desk. "Wait a minute..." he said picking up a paper.

"What is it, big brother?" Mokuba looked at the sheet in Seto's hand. "Oh..."

"KATSUYA!"

* * *

_Prompt 12: … You favorite character played DDR? Are they a champ or a chump? X3_

Marik titled his head. "You play DDR, Bakura?" The blonde began looking at the high scores.

"No. That's Ryou's game. I find it stupid." Came the answer. Marik looked over his shoulder and took another sip out of his drink. "Marik, why are you here and how'd you get in?"

Said boy smirked. "Ishizu kicked me out and I can't stay cooped up in my room. As for getting in, I picked the lock."

Bakura looked unimpressed. He snorted, and then sat down beside Marik. "Woah, look at these scores... Anzu … Yugi … More Anzu... Rebecca... Mokuba... even more Anzu..." The blonde droned on.

The next thing Marik saw made him choke on his drink. "Woah... Did Ryou really get that much?" Bakura nodded, smiling at the stupid expression Marik wore. " I bet I could get more." Marik told him.

"Right and then the Pharaoh well surrender the millennium items to me..." Marik glared at Bakura. "Keep trying kid, keep trying."

Marik snorted. "I bet I could beat _you_ at DDR."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

A smirk. "Maybe."

"Fine then. I accept. Now, help me find the two mats Ryou own's."

After finding everything they needed, they began. "What song do you want?" Bakura

looked over a his opponent. " Hmmm, I chose Overlap by Kimeru."

"Let's start!"

The two began the song. After about four minutes, they were done and got their final scores.

"YES! HA! I beat you Bakura!"

"Not by much."

"A win is still a win, either way."

"Still no one where close to Ryou's score..."

"Yeah but I still won!"

"So?"

Their bickering went on for awhile.

And awhile.

And awhile...

When Ryou got back a few hours later, he was greeted by a knocked out Marik on his couch and a more-then-usual irritated Bakura.

_

* * *

Prompt 13: Put you player on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh related short story to the next song that pops up._

_(song:_ It's A Hard Knock Life – Annie (1982)... what... I love that movie! Also: AU/Crossover time!)

Akefia-Bakura, or Bakura as he preferred, was tired. The ten-year-old, along with the help of the other orphans, had spent most of the early morning cleaning the orphanage.

Bakura looked around the orphanage from his perch on the stairs. Yugi was playing some type of card game with Tea. She was doing pretty good, though it was obvious who was going to win. Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Rebecca and Yugi's older brother, Atem were gathered around them.

Seto was at another table, trying to play chess with a half asleep Noah. Mokuba was off to the side, out like a brick. Ishizu and Rishid were finishing up with cleaning, as to make sure no one got it trouble. Rex and some other kids who Bakura couldn't remember the names to, were off making mischief in one way or another. Mai was busy talking with Serenity and Isis.

Mahaad, one of the oldest there, came running in, Mana in tow. "Miss. Hannigan's coming!" Quickly everyone scramble to get in a line, side by side.

Unfortunately, Bakura was too far way to get there in time.

"We love you Miss. Hannigan." The boy heard from the orphans. "Oh, Bakura. Care to tell me why you're late?"

Bakura scoffed and put on his 'innocent, fragile, cute, shy, little, naïve, I-would-not-murder-you-if-I-got-the-chance' act on. "I...I was... up stairs... cleaning and I.. uh.. never heard you... coming in time..." He trailed off, and looked to his side, shyly. Mentally he was gagging.

The red headed woman sighed. "Fine. But if you're late _again,_ you're in big trouble. Got that, orphan?" Bakura nodded. Miss. Hannigan headed back toward her office.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, as soon as the wretched woman(in Bakura's opinion) was gone. All expect a small, tan blonde boy about Bakura age. Bakura had seen him once or twice... what was his name? Mac...? Marc? Malik? Mariku? Marik. That was it.

Marik started to walk towards Bakura, who sat back down on the stairs.

"You're a really good actor, you know? Especially for a ten year old!"

Bakura blinked. "What makes you think I was acting? I've only talked to you twice."

Marik seemed to consider Bakura's words for a few seconds. "True. But I've seen you around before. You're hardly that sweet and childlike most of the time. I wouldn't be surprised is you ended up murdering someone when you're older."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. This kid was rather ... blunt at times. Marik sat down beside him. "I think we'd be good friends. Plus we look similar!"

Bakura scoffed again. "Care to tell me how we look similar?"

"You don't talk much like a ten year old... Anyways, look at us! I have tan skin, you have tan skin. Your hair is a light grey, mine's a light yellow-"

"Blonde"

"Whatever. My eyes are purple yours' are... what color are they anyways?"

Marik leaned in closer to take a look. This made Bakura feel very uncomfortable. And murderous. "... Lavender. Yours' are lavender."

"Lavender? My eyes are lavender, that's a girly color!"

Marik ignored the other boys comment and continued talking. Fortunately he had backed away and gave Bakura more space. "You don't seem to like Miss. Hannigan, do you?"

Bakura shook his head. "Of course not. She's a wretched woman. Makes all of our lives difficult."

"Yeah, we really have a hard knock life, don't we?"

Bakura, for the first tiem in awhile, was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"You know. We have a hard knock life... a difficult life but not the worst we could be stuck with."

Bakura was silent. A phantom of a smile, a true and happy smile, formed on his lips.

"You're right. It's the hard knock life for us..."

* * *

**A/N Finally**** done~! I tag ****TalTal19****because s/he said they were already gonna do it, when they reviewed. And any one else who wants to do this.**

**I kinda cheated on a few. AND LOOK! CAMEOS! **

**EFF! This was like, twelve pages long D: (including author's notes... )**

**About the Joey/Jonouchi thing: I'm used to Joey. And he has blonde hair, meaning that he can't be completely Japanese, and thus his "nickname" comes from that,**

**I guess. Yay for Fanon?**

**Also I not good at writing some characters, obviously, so don't kill me if you find them too OOC. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows and the marshmallows will be given non-flame reviewers!**


End file.
